


Opia- chapter 4

by bobasheebaby



Series: Monsters [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infection, Past Child Abuse, Violence, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam and Olivia take Emma back to their hotel.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Olivia Nevrakis, Olivia Nevrakis/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Monsters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621735
Kudos: 2





	Opia- chapter 4

_Opia: the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable._

The trio was quiet as the elevator slowly lifted them to the hotel’s penthouse. Liam glanced at Olivia and Emma, surprised at how put together they looked for having just killed a man.

He shouldn’t be surprised. At this point, they were essentially professionals. They could make a killing off of murder for hire assignments _if_ they didn’t have a country to run.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out into the sitting room of their suite. Emma looked around wide eyed as she took in the room, her swollen lips parted slightly in awe. “This is the nicest place I’ve ever been,” Emma said as she ran her fingers along the petals of a deep red cyclamen. She turned her head to look at Liam and Olivia, who were by the door watching her with smiles on their faces. “You have the whole floor to yourselves?”

“We do,” Liam said as he slipped off his jacket. “Are you hungry? I can order room service while you freshen up. Olivia?”

“I’m fine. Emma, darling, what would you like to eat?”

Emma tapped her fingers on her arm. “I’m not sure. What are my options?”

“We’re at the most exclusive hotel in New York City. They have whatever you want.” Liam paused before turning to Olivia. “I’m going to order you a bowl of chicken soup.” He met her eyes, the meaning of his statement clear: _you will eat what I order you_. He looked to Emma, flashing her a smile. “It’s her favorite item on the menu.”

“Liam, I’m fine.” Olivia said through gritted teeth. “Order something for yourself and Emma.”

The room was quiet while Olivia and Liam glared at each other. Emma shifted her weight nervously; it was the first time she had seen something other than complete devotion and love between them. Her discomfort led her to break the silence. “Chicken soup sounds good. I need a bath.”

“I’ll join you,” Olivia said before turning and guiding Emma to the master suite. She shot Liam a quick glance; he knew exactly what it meant: _don’t fuck this up like you fucked things up with Juliet._

–

Emma entered the opulent bathroom and turned on the bath while Olivia collected her toiletries from her room. She handed a bag of vanilla scented bath products to Emma before perching her frail body on the sink. “Aren’t you going to bathe?”

“I am. I thought you were going to join me. We’re both pretty gross after … ” she trailed off, unable to say the words _we killed Trey._

Olivia looked down before sliding off the countertop. She walked up to Emma and slowly started picking at the buttons on her shirt. “You are an amazing woman to take your life back from that asshole. I can’t wait to learn more about you.”

Emma stepped back from Olivia’s hands and pulled her shirt closed. “I’m not amazing. I’m just trying to survive. I fell for sweet talk once … as much as I like and appreciate you and Liam, I don’t want to make the same mistake twice.”

Olivia ran her thumbs under her eyes to wipe away stray tears. There was something about Emma that she couldn’t put her finger on but she knew she was different. Maybe it was written in the stars or in their eyes as they worked together to free her from Trey, but it was something special. It was something she didn’t want to fuck up.

“I understand. It is hard to trust others. I’ll leave you to bathe. I should have Liam address this wound on my chest.”

Emma’s eyes followed Olivia’s hand as she gestured to her chest, where her right breast had an open bite wound around the nipple. Blood had soaked into what was left of her silk shell as the skin screamed red and angry. She felt heartbroken; Olivia had allowed Trey to violate her and she simply pushed her away.

Her hand reached forward and clasped Olivia’s as she turned to leave. “I need time … just know that I think you are pretty amazing too.”

“Thanks, Emma. I really need to have this looked at. Liam gets worried when I have open wounds.” She looked down and cupped her breast, shifting it up and to the side to get a better look at the damage. “There is a robe in the bedroom. I’ll see you when you finish.” She gave her hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the bathroom and softly closing the door.

–

She has to be okay.

_His feet moved at warp speed as he raced through the halls towards the Walker residence._

She can’t leave me. I can’t do this on my own.

_Liam didn’t allow himself to catch his breath before he was banging on the door. He was terrified of what his punishment would be for getting Olivia help; he’d been told she was fine and to stop his constant cries for attention. His parents would be angry when they returned but he didn’t care. Olivia was all he had in this world. If she died, he didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself for failing her so horribly._

_It was his fault she was sick. He’d begged until the young orphan was allowed to move to the Palace. He didn’t understand why they had been so reluctant to take her in—she was younger than him and left all alone. She would have been safer by herself._

_The first time he was ever physically struck was a few days after she moved in with them. He took it with gritted teeth, believing that as long as she was safe they could punish him however they wanted. It was when he found her sporting the same bruises that he’d learned he wasn’t doing her a favor at all. She had also become a victim of their abuse._

_He continued to hammer his fist against the solid oak door, panicked about why no one answered. He knew he didn’t have the luxury of being calm or patient; each minute counted. His foot drew back before slamming into the door. His hands curled into fists as he readied them for another barrage of hits. He couldn’t give up when she really needed him._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the door flew open. Bianca’s brown eyes were wide with surprise as she tried to close the robe haphazardly wrapped around her body. “Liam, what’s wrong?”_

_“It’s Livvy, she’s worse!” He said as tears streaked down his face. They had promised she’d be fine but she had only gotten sicker. He knew this would likely earn him the worst punishment he’d ever gotten, but he had to do something to try to save her. “She needs a doctor! I think she’s dying!”_

_Bianca hesitated at the door, her eyes looking back at her sleeping children. She suspected what happened and knew the risk of defying the King and Queen’s orders. She couldn’t turn a blind eye any longer; a child might be dying. She pulled her robe snug around the slight swell of her stomach as she stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. She raced down the marble halls behind the young prince and prayed they could get her help in time._

–

_Bianca gasped as she took in the small girl. Her crimson hair soaked in sweat and clinging to her face. Her pale skin was as white as the sheets covering her shivering form. She knew the abuse was bad, but she never thought it would ever get this bad. Her heart broke as she rushed forward, her hand grazing Olivia’s forehead. She pulled her hand back quickly as though she’d been burned; her skin felt like it was on fire. “How did this happen?”_

_Liam shifted uncomfortably on his feet. It was one thing to get her help, but another to tell her how she got sick_. You have to tell her. Livvy could die otherwise.

_“She—she was cut.”_

_“Cut?” Bianca questioned._ Surely he doesn’t mean …

_“Here.” He gestured to a spot on the left side of his ribs. “With a sword.”_

–

Oliva walked across the penthouse to find Liam changing into his pajamas in one of the other bedrooms. He looked up and smiled as she crossed the threshold. “I thought you and Emma were tak–”

“–Three things,” she said, her voice tight. “First, don’t challenge me on food in front of others. You know better.”

Liam watched her quietly while he waited for her soul to settle. “Livvy, I haven’t seen you eat all day. You will eat when I say you eat. I refuse to watch you starve yourself to death after all we’ve been through.”

She didn’t respond and instead sat on the bed and waved her hand over her chest. “This needs attention. It might need stitches.” She laid down on the bed and watched as Liam went to his luggage and pulled out a small leather case.

“Let me see,” he murmured as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves. Olivia bit her lip as he started cleaning the wound with an antiseptic wash. “So … he did this?” He looked over to see Olivia’s eyes closed, a small smile on her face.

“You should have seen what we did to him. I’ll tell you once you fix me.”

–

_Liam’s feet were rooted to the ground in fear as he watched his father take the requested sword from the servant. He wanted to intervene but he couldn’t let his presence be known; it would only make things worse for her in the end._

“You _don’t play with swords.” Constantine growled, his eyes shining with rage as he watched the light refract off the edge of the smooth, sharp blade._

_“It wasn’t real.” Olivia whimpered. She realized her mistake too late as his palm struck her face. Tears sprang to her eyes as she fought them back. She never cried. Nevrakis don’t cry._

_“Fake or not, you don’t play with weapons.” His blue eyes flashed as his hand slashed the blade across her side._

_Olivia cried out in pain as her hands clutched her side; she refused to let the impending tears fall._

_“Next time I catch you with a sword you will get worse.” Constantine turned to a servant. “Take her back to her room and don’t allow her to change or dress the wound. I want this to serve as a lesson.”_

_“Yes sir.” The servant gulped as she carefully took the small girls blood smeared hand in hers._

_Liam clenched his small hands into fists as he fought to remain silent. She was his to protect and all he ever did was continue to fail her_. I’ll do better, I promise.

–

“I don’t think you need stitches but I’m going to glue it and tape it up. It’s not deep–it just looks bad.” He worked slowly to repair the damaged tissue, gasps spilling from Olivia’s lips each time he touched her. He smirked as he saw her hand travel between her legs. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” she said as she stroked herself, her body already overstimulated from Trey’s assault. She focused on the warmth in her pelvis and the cool burn of the wound as Liam cleaned and bandaged her up. She was taking the experience back for herself.

–

_Bianca gulped, her hands shaking as she lifted the sheet and gingerly pulled up Olivia’s nightgown. The air left her lungs as hot tears pricked at her eyes as she saw the large gash covering the small girls ribs. The wound was obviously infected. The skin red, angry, inflamed, with green spreading outward from the cut. She couldn’t believe anyone could ever treat a child like this. She felt like she was going to be sick._

_“Please save her,” Liam said, his voice small and childlike and nothing like the prince she knew._

_Bianca nodded. “We’ll get her help–she’ll be okay.”_

Please, Lord, let her be okay.

–

“When do I get to hear what happened?” Liam asked as he packed away his supplies.

Olivia stretched as she sat up on the bed. “Depends. You want the short or long story?”

“Hmm,” Liam breathed as he walked back to stand between Olivia’s legs. He palmed himself as he realized he needed release now. “Short story. I can’t wait.”


End file.
